Romance crepuscular
by Roderick Seth
Summary: ¡Una "Bella", amigo mío! Eso es lo que todos necesitamos…[Menciones de Shiho/Yoichi]
Desafío: _Amor prohibido,_ foro de Owari no Seraph. _
_

* * *

 **Romance crepuscular  
**

* * *

Lacus no estaba buscando nada particular en las bóvedas ocultas de Krul. O tal vez sí, pero no lo que encontraría, a fin de cuentas. Estaba seguro de que Mika había ocultado algo allí, años antes, si no lo había sacado. No pensaba en ello desde entonces pero las extrañas deslealtades del medio vampiro se acumulaban y Lacus no quería dejar trecho sin investigar, hasta donde su entendimiento le permitiera desvelar.

Le costó lo suyo burlar la guardia cuando cambiaran los turnos. Ofrecer sus raciones de sangre, en compañía de anécdotas del campo de batalla, compartiendo sus inquietudes sobre la extraña mascota de la reina había terminado por comprar su pase una fría noche invernal.

Y hubo mucho que ver en esa cripta repleta de arcones, si te interesaban el oro o los códices antiguos, también pequeñas jaulas vacías que hacían doler la vista si te fijabas en ellas mucho tiempo: sin duda habitadas por demonios invisibles. Lacus se mareó, dando vueltas sobre sus talones antes de decidir qué revisar primero. Pronto tropezó, algo desorientado, sobre un baúl de madera pulida.

Debía reconocer que el resto de los objetos en la cámara estaban cubiertos por gruesas láminas de polvo y metrópolis de telarañas. Nada fuera de lo normal: la mayoría de los vampiros que superaban las dos centurias eran desordenados y ricos sin que les importara lo más mínimo aquello que ya guardaban por costumbre. A menos que alguien osara robarlo. Lacus estaba al tanto de que una simple moneda de oro podía requerir la pena máxima, si bien lo peor que podía ocurrir de esa excursión era una dieta abstemia rígida, algo con lo que ya lo habían castigado.

El baúl, no obstante, era una adhesión _reciente_ a la colección. Lacus incluso suponía por el diseño y el material que tenía menos de un par de décadas, tal vez era originario de ese país, a pesar del diseño occidental clásico. Nada allí tenía las de ser lo que hubiera tocado el misterioso Mika como el dichoso baúl.

Así que Lacus se abalanzó triunfal a abrirlo, convencido de tener cuando menos un asunto complicado con el cual comprometer por la verdad a su non grato compañero. Y tenía algo de razón: el contenido era algo que cambiaría su segunda vida pero no de la manera en la que él pensaba que sería, viendo a Mika pudriéndose en un calabozo por traición.

Su decepción al principio fue notoria. Adentro del baúl no había ninguna arma terrible. Tampoco cartas que confesaran los pensamientos retorcidos que tal vez tenía Mika o una aventura romántica con la reina, si no tratos con el enemigo. Eran libros, simplemente. Cuatro libros de tapas negras de papel. Ediciones del siglo XX. Nada fuera de lo común, sino usual, aburrido, extinto, humano pero inofensivo. Lacus suspiró, visiblemente abatido por su fracaso.

Solo por no irse con las manos vacías metió el pequeño botín en una bolsa de terciopelo y dejó la bóveda con una doble sensación de enfermedad: por haber fallado y por no beber correctamente desde hacía casi dos semanas. Odió más que nunca a Mika y lo culpó con total sinceridad por su desdicha. También se enojó con su propia curiosidad, ¿no era la misma un pecado de los humanos, por el que Dios los había castigado con el Fin, convirtiéndolos luego en esclavos de ellos? Horror.

Para coronar la terrible noche, René se negó a alimentarlo.

—Le has robado a la reina Krul, ¿verdad? El sol se te viene encima. _Lárgate_ –le gruñó su amigo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara cuando fuera a visitarlo a su cuarto. Insistió varias veces pero conocía lo escueto que podía ser René. Si no estaba de humor para compartir, era mejor dejarlo solo, por mucho que doliera su estómago.

Lacus se retiró a su habitación hambriento. Lo único que tenía eran sus objetos malhabidos, que era su impresión, poco le servirían contra Mika. Sin embargo, para hacer honor a tantos esfuerzos, se dedicó esa noche a leerlos, empezando de mala gana.

La primera página.

Lacus no leía desde su conversión forzada. A menos que fueran instrucciones o planos para memorizar y usar en un operativo. Pero el efecto de la narración fue tan sublime en él que en un par de horas había devorado el primer libro. Una tibieza húmeda en sus ojos le recordó que todavía podía llorar. La historia era así de extraña y hermosa.

El segundo libro lo hizo sentir frustrado hasta que el final lo llenó de alivio. El tercero fue el epítome de la felicidad por los personajes, con los cuales se identificaba y que había aprendido a amar como a viejos amigos. El último lo llenó de inquietudes hasta la última página, que lo convenció de que existía más de una redención.

Lacus había redescubierto sus emociones. Quemaban con intensidad su interior como no lo hacían desde que aún vivía como humano y tenía sentimientos por otros hombres ya muertos por entonces. No podía guardarse tal prodigio para sí. Los libros le habían enseñado que todo lo que les dijeran e hicieran creer hasta entonces en favor de la guerra era mentira. Los mayores, sin duda alguna, los habían alejado de sus verdaderas naturalezas para controlarlos mejor o acaso olvidaran por sus propias desventuras que existían amores como aquellos sobre los que versaba tan _bella_ historia.

Ese día faltó al trabajo pero ni bien llegara la noche, fue a buscar a René, su buen amigo.

—Oh, no, Lacus. No sé en qué problema te habrás metido por robar, pero déjame afuera de él –le pidió el otro vampiro, ni bien le enseñara el primer libro y su reluciente tapa negra.

—¡Oh, _René_ , tan perdido como yo lo estaba hasta ayer! –suspiró Lacus, sorprendiendo al mencionado con un abrazo, haciéndole alzar las cejas.

—¿Te condenaron a muerte o qué?

—¡No, al contrario! Antes de mi descubrimiento yo estaba _realmente_ muerto. Solo ahora ha comenzado mi segunda, sino tercera y _verdadera_ vida.

Había gran convicción en las palabras de Lacus pero René se sintió algo culpable por no darle más sangre durante ese lapso de tiempo. No es que lo hubiera hecho por perfidia. Al contrario, siendo tan glotón Lacus, René esperaba que al no tener un abastecimiento que acompañara sus irritantes pesquisas, no tardaría en abandonarlas, perpetuando un status quo que no los perjudicaba en absoluto. Sin dudas, Lacus habría sufrido alguna clase de enfermedad relacionada con la sed. ¿Habría perdido por completo la cordura? René no tenía muchos amigos vivos. Ese casi era el último, a menos que contara a Mika, quien se trataba de un excéntrico entre excéntricos y con quien no se podía conversar nunca, ya que su mente siempre estaba en otra parte.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

—¡Una revelación, amigo! Lo que todos hemos estado esperando.

Lacus puso con orgullo y resolución el libro en las manos de René, quien seguía mirándolo con una mezcla de pena y sorpresa, convencido de que había perdido la cabeza y para siempre.

—¿" _Crepúsculo_ " de Stephanie Meyer? –leyó, incrédulo, la tapa.

—¡Una _Bella_ , amigo mío! Eso es lo que _todos_ necesitamos…

Y así fue como la caja de Pandora fue abierta, créanlo o no.

* * *

La Armada Demoníaca no era un lugar para darse fama de sensible, no. Superiores como Guren Ichinose podían darse el lujo de vez en cuando. La fuerza monstruosa combinada con ese sesgo de humanidad y una capacidad para darse a respetar de un modo u otro lo respaldaban. No era el caso de Yoichi Saotome, quien a su corta edad, complexión de escasa musculatura, sin apellido remarcable o siquiera calificaciones notorias, no podía jactarse de nada, aparte de ser usuario de la Serie Negra de Armas Poseídas. Eso…y la compañía de Shinya Hiragi, usualmente obligaban a mantener cierta distancia de su intrigante persona para muchos soldados.

Shinya había apadrinado a Yoichi. Le había enseñado las cuerdas como francotirador, por así decirlo, dándole algunas pautas de conducta que Yoichi aceptó de buen agrado. Él respetaba a Shinya. Y también lo admiraba. Se podría decir que su relación con Guren Ichinose era algo a lo que Yoichi secretamente aspiraba con su propia pareja.

De ahí que no le molestara en absoluto asistir a los discursos motivacionales para las tropas, pudiendo excusarse como lo hacía con otros eventos obligatorios para fuerzas quiéralo o no, más prescindibles.

¿Sin embargo…?

En cierto punto de la conferencia tuvo que acercarse al micrófono. Shinya hablaba con pasión y entusiasmo de la táctica que estaba ganando la guerra para ellos. La multitud de jóvenes reclutas lo observaba embelesada. Y Yoichi los envidió un poco. Se veía de lejos que ninguno de ellos tendría remordimientos o que acaso serían muy leves en comparación con los de él.

Remordimientos mal fundamentados, quizá, como Shiho insistía durante las discusiones entre los dos, cada vez más frecuentes desde los métodos implementados, que a juicio de Yoichi, no eran recomendables, saludables, morales, éticos, _practicables_ , en suma.

Para su querido novio (al igual que para Shinya y evidentemente para buena parte de los miembros de todas las edades del JIDA), el fin justificaba los medios. Yoichi, por otro lado…

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Maestro Shinya.

…decidió sincerarse. Pudo hacerlo con discreción con su mentor aparte pero, ¿no habría otros jóvenes allá afuera dispuestos a reflexionar y rehusarse a prácticas de ataque tan salvajes? ¿Su primer paso, acaso, no sería seguido por el de unos cuantos más, marcando una diferencia?

El JIDA era su familia ahora. Lo escucharían y dialogarían con él, ¿cierto? Especialmente Shinya. Cuando se proponía algo, no dejaba que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Yoichi creía que esa era una de sus mejores cualidades. Y compartía lo imperioso de la necesidad de armarse contra los vampiros y derrotarlos.

¿No obstante?

Tenía que haber otra manera…

—¿A qué te refieres… _Yoichi_? –Shinya rió forzadamente cuando lo vio tomar el micrófono y exhalar un suspiro, antes de proseguir. La multitud de muchachos y muchachas, asexuadas por el respeto del uniforme, lo miró con atención, pues entre los de menor rango su historia resultaba curiosa y era la aspiración de unos cuantos. De estudiante promedio hacia abajo a usuario de Arma Demoníaca Serie Negra, era remarcable. Como una Cenicienta del Apocalipsis.

—Yo…Yo no creo que esté bien, maestro Shinya, si me lo permite…—comenzó con reluctancia pero obligándose a articular hasta el final su idea—. Yo…digo, estos vampiros a los que estamos aprendiendo a matar…ellos no buscan aniquilarnos. Al contrario…

"Por lo que he leído de los libros que el movimiento está usando…los mismos que usted cita y que son parte de la bibliografía obligatoria en materia estratégica…diría que ellos quieren… _intimar_ …de manera sincera…con _nosotros_ –aventuró, aclarándose la garganta. Un silencio incómodo, entre uno que otro jadeo lejano invitó a Yoichi a cortar su discurso, amén de la expresión de Shinya, que intentaba disimular una mueca con una sonrisa de labios temblorosos.

"Así que lo que estoy diciendo es que…esto…que estamos usando como ventaja…podría ser nuestra oportunidad de un acercamiento pacífico. ¿Y estamos desperdiciándolo, convirtiéndolo en un simple genocidio, no muy diferente de aquel al que ellos nos someten?

"No quiero ser parte de esto. Ya no es campo de batalla donde somos más o menos iguales, solo es una matanza absurda y sin sentido…

La multitud contenía el aliento, mirándolo con sorpresa. Luego hubo murmullos llenos de estupor. Yoichi devolvió el micrófono a Shinya, quien parecía igualmente congelado al principio…luego aferró dicho micrófono con energía y se volvió de nuevo al grupo.

—¡Y esa actitud caprichosa, egoísta e individualista _es_ la que estamos buscando, soldados! ¡Saben cómo es _Bella_! ¡Gracias, Yoichi, por el ejemplo, totalmente programado desde un principio! Estoy orgulloso de ti…

Shinya lo estrechó, los aplausos comenzaron ensordecedores y Yoichi decidió que era tiempo de dejar ese lugar.

Llegó a las afueras de la ciudad media hora tras caminar cabizbajo, sin un rumbo predeterminado. Ya casi anochecía y sabía que era peligroso pero confiaba en su arco, en Gekkoin para auxiliarlo. En su resentimiento capaz de darle una fuerza increíble. Y en que últimamente, la mayoría de los vampiros se le acercaban con más ganas de ligar que de asesinar, para bien o para mal.

—¿Eres mi _Bella_? ¿La que dará sentido a tanto sacrificio?

Una voz a sus espaldas. Yoichi se dio vuelta hastiado. Lo que menos se esperaba es que el asesino de su hermana, al que recordaba como si lo hubiera visto matarla el día anterior, fuese el mismo que lo llamaba, mirándolo embelesado.

Tenía una suerte atroz, sin duda.

* * *

Kimizuki se había ido a la cama más molesto que preocupado. Estaba cansado de discutir nimiedades con Yoichi. Lo fundamental para él era que seguían pagándole, todos mataban más vampiros que nunca con esto de buscar a la puta _Bella_ entre ellos, las bajas eran mínimas, las estrategias mucho más sencillas y el tiempo libre mayor que antes. ¿Por qué a Yoichi le daba tan mala espina? Por muchos argumentos que intentaba tener, no lograba convencerlo. Era una actitud infantil y punto.

 _—¿Qué harías si te encontraras con el dentudo de mierda que mató a Tomoe? ¿Andarías a los besos con él?_

 _—¡Lo escucharía, Shiho! ¿Has leído los libros siquiera?_

 _—Sí, es la única tortura de mano dura que no le perdono a Guren…_

 _—¡Solo trata de verlo como ellos! Se sienten solos, durante cientos, miles de años. Y creen que nosotros podemos entenderlos, que queremos ser iguales, que encontrarán a sus almas gemelas. ¡Aprovechamos esa ingenuidad para matarlos! Es casi como asesinar un niño._

 _—Ve a plantearle eso a Yu. Seguro que le hará mucha gracia._

 _—Él tampoco piensa que esté bien._

 _—Porque lleva menos tiempo blandiendo la espada y más ensayando modos de pendeja hueca. Me pasa lo mismo._

 _—¡Es imposible hablarte!_

 _—Pues vete con alguien que te entienda._

 _—¡Tal vez lo haga! No me des ideas…_

 _—Yoichi…_

La última había sido una fea discusión, ¿eh? Bueno, Yoichi tendría que entenderlo. Con caricias o con golpes, siquiera de palabras. La situación era así.

Finalmente la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Shiho miró sobre su hombro en la oscuridad a Yoichi, que se sacaba las botas y la camisa del uniforme para subirse a la cama.

—¿Noche pesada?

—…tenemos que hablar.

Shiho se dio vuelta, soltando un suspiro y encendiendo la luz de la mesa de noche. Ya se sabía más o menos sus líneas de reconciliación. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión pudo ver con terrible claridad, a pesar de la iluminación débil, las marcas de sangre brotando de una apasionada mordida en el cuello de Yoichi, mal disimulada por las solapas subidas de la camisa.

—…te estoy dejando… _Jacob_. Ningún _eclipse_ dura para siempre.

(Kimizuki tuvo que pellizcarse para ver si ese horror era real. _Lo era_. Las peores pesadillas suelen serlo.)


End file.
